


Skating Lessons

by starofinsomnia (EverettV)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Fluff, Ice Skating, Injury, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Prompto is a photographer, Noctis is a figure skater. It seemed obvious for their worlds to crash one day. Too bad Prompto is clumsy, and they actually crashed.





	Skating Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read

Prompto adjusts his camera bag on his shoulder. It’s heavier than he would like to admit, due to him carrying more lenses than necessary for the job he’s on, but he’d rather be prepared. He flashes his visitor badge to the person so he will be let into the skating area. The cold air causes him to shiver softly for a few moments before he adjust to it. He hums to himself as he walks down the stairs to the edge of the rink where the skaters are chatting. 

“Hiya! I’m Prompto Argentum, the photographer hired to take your promotional photos. Just do what you normally do and I’ll take a bunch of pictures of you and your publicist will choose the best ones for the papers and magazines,” he explains. “And what are all your names?” He prefers to get to know his clients before taking the photos. It makes everything easier, more natural. 

“My name is Iris Amicitia. I’m a solo skater usually, but when I perform with someone else, it’s usually with Noctis.” She holds out her hand to shake his, smiling warmly at him. “But sometimes I dance with Miss Luna or Miss Cindy.” 

“Nice to meet you Iris. I look forward to seeing some of your moves,” Prompto responds, winking at her. Iris’ cheeks flush slightly when he does so, then takes a seat, sipping her tea. Prompto turns to the man next to her, and his eyes go wide. “A-and you are?” He bites his lip when he realizes that he stuttered.

Noctis raises an eyebrow in amusement, then holds out a hand. “Noctis Caelum. I thought you would have recognized me,” he says. Prompto blinks slightly, then smirks, shaking his hand. 

“Wow, into yourself much? I am an up and coming photographer. I don’t know everything about every celebrity out there.” Prompto’s grip is tight on Noctis’. “But I know you now. Isn’t that the part that’s important?” 

“Clearly.” He pries his hand out of Prompto’s, giving him a small pout and glare. “How about we skip the rest of introductions and see how this photographer actually does under pressure?”

Prompto rolls his eyes and turns to the next person. It only takes a few more minutes to finish the introductions, and then everyone is off to put their skates on. Prompto takes the time to set up his favourite lense taking action shots. He’s hoping to get a few where the ice is spraying into the air as they do a loop, as well as just a few nice movement shots. 

Prompto isn’t surprised that when he looks to the rink, the first person to take to the ice is Noctis. He rolls his eyes again but just kneels by the opening and prepares to take a few shots. Each press of the shutter results in several photos being taken at once. As he watches Noctis move gracefully, his heart thuds. He has no idea what exactly it is about this cocky ice skater, but he yearns to know more about him. He gasps quietly when Noctis skates right up to him, looking up at the skater. 

Prompto has to squint, as the light is now above him, haloing Noctis’ head and providing a wonderful backlight. “Wait, stay like that,” he breathes, laying on his back and taking a few shots like that. “Okay, what is it?” 

“I just noticed you hadn’t been moving, I thought maybe you died where you were kneeling. Couldn’t you get better pictures if you were on the ice with us? Or are you too scared to get hurt?” 

“I’m not scared of anything. But have you noticed the lack of skates recently, smart ass?” Prompto stands up and gestures to his feet. Noctis scoffs slightly, rolling his eyes. He looks towards the others waiting their turn to get their photos taken, then huffs. 

“We have skates in the back. I’m not letting you leave until you get on the ice, so at some point you’re going to have to.” Noctis skates back across the ice, then steps off so that Iris can have her turn. Prompto takes hundreds of photos of each of the skaters, packing up his camera when he’s done. He’s planning on sorting out the bad ones before even sharing any of them with the publicists. 

He puts his camera away, then heads for the exit, hoping to get away before being dragged onto the ice by Noctis. He’d never been particularly good at walking let alone sliding around on tiny knives? No thank you. He almost made it through the door. Almost. Then a hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

“Where do you think your going. We had a deal. You are gonna skate around the rink with me. I want you to be able to get some of the shots other photographers would be getting in your situation. They skate around to get better action shots. So come with me. I’ll teach you how to at least stay on your feet. Leave your camera on the bench, no one will touch it, I promise.” 

Noctis leads him into the back where the other skaters are taking off their skates and storing them, tired expressions on their faces. They smile at Prompto as he’s dragged to the bin of skates. “Be careful with him, Noctis. You go to hard on newbies,” Cindy scolds, lightly punching his shoulder. “Don’t break the photographer. We just got him.” 

Prompto gulps quietly. “Break me? Have you broken people before?” 

Noctis shrugs, grabbing a pair he thinks will fit. “Try these ones. The ice is hard, I don’t really know what you expect me to say.” He grabs his skates and pulls them on. “You’ll be fine. I’ll… I can promise you won’t fall. But I’ll have you, alright?” 

Prompto pauses his fight with the laces and looks over at him. “Alright. I believe you,” he whispers. Noctis helps him get the skates on then wobble out to the ice. “Please try not to let me fall. I fall enough as it is, a broken bone would really set back my career.” 

Noctis smiles slightly, causing a dark blush and a flood of butterflies in Prompto’s stomach. He grips Noctis’ arm tightly as they slide onto the ice. It’s smooth at first, other than Prompto’s shaking. Noctis only moves enough to keep their bodies in motion, and turning when necessary. Prompto relaxes, feeling the ice moving smoothly beneath them. He looks up and meets Noctis’ eyes, blushing softly. 

“This is-” He gets cut off by a wobble, then his feet slide out from under him and send him tumbling backwards. When his head hits the ice, he sees stars briefly. A gasp of pain falls from his lips as he sits up slowly, holding the back of head. Noctis kneels beside him. 

“Are you okay? I’m sorry, I tried to move a little faster. I thought you were ready,” Noctis explains, moving Prompto’s hand so he can look. “You’re not bleeding but I think I should keep an eye on you for a bit...to make sure you’re okay.” 

Prompto looks up at him, struggling to contain his tears. “Y-yeah? Okay, let’s do that. I just want to lie down, honestly,” he whispers, voice shaky. Noctis helps him up, gently guiding him off of the ice. He takes off Prompto’s skates and gives him a few advils, hoping to take the pain away. “I’ll take you to my house for a bit. It’s not too far off.” 

Prompto nods. “Okay. Next time don’t let me fall, alright?” 

“Next time?” 

“You said you wanted to help me skate, I’m not letting you off that easily.” Prompto smiles, taking Noctis’ hand. “Besides, you owe me now.” 

Noctis smiles softly. “Yeah, I suppose I do.”


End file.
